


Sex Tropes

by pterosounds



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bloodplay, Cuddling, F/F, Light Bondage, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterosounds/pseuds/pterosounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots based off of a tumblr post with trope suggestions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laughing

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the url for the post i used:  
> http://tickatocka.tumblr.com/post/92410649976  
> I'm doing all of them except one (and the first two are combined).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trope: "laughing during sex and/or things going wrong during sex that leads to laughter"

When Carmilla had first made the offer, it didn't quite click in Laura's mind. Once it did, she immediately perceived it as a joke. 

"Is that a no?" The vampire asked, poking her head out from the bathroom doorway, a mock pout on her lips.

Laura stared at her with wide eyes, silent for a beat. "Wh- oh, yeah! Sure!" She scrambled off of her bed and walked to her girlfriend. Showering together was something new, but not inherently sexual. Though, knowing Carmilla, it was bound to become so. She slipped off her socks and stepped onto the tile as she heard the water turn on. Carmilla smirked at Laura and made a little show of pulling off her shirt. Laura blushed slightly, a dumb grin spreading across her features as she undid the buttons on her own shirt. 

"Let me help you, cupcake." Carmilla murmured, clearing the small space between them and deftly finishing what Laura had started. After the top fell to the floor, Carmilla pressed against her girlfriend and kissed her. The smaller girl hummed softly and held Carmilla's hips. As steam filled the room and fogged the mirror, Carmilla broke the kiss and stepped away, starting to undo her dark jeans. Laura bit the corner of her lip gently and followed suit. Once they were both unclothed, they climbed into the small shower.

"So how is this going to work?" Laura asked, finding herself under the flow of the showerhead. Carmilla didn't answer, but switched their positions so she was under the water instead.

"You sound like you've never shared a shower with a friend before," the vampire murmured. She grabbed Laura's shampoo and could see the other girl open her mouth to oppose to the use of her toiletries. Carmilla shushed her and reached forward, lathering the soap into her girlfriend's hair. The 'oh' to escape Laura's mouth was both of understanding and pleasure. Again, they swapped places, and Carmilla helped rinse out the soap. Laura did the same in turn.

Her mind was racing, finding the experience both sensual and timid. While she still melted under Carmilla's touch, she didn't find herself staring at the dark-haired girl's body. (It wasn't anything she hadn't seen before, really). However, the vampire was obviously enjoying herself. Her hands never left Laura's body, running up her sides and over her hips, but never straying too far down. After the soap was out of Carmilla's hair, though, she pushed the other girl against the cold tile of the shower wall. Laura let out a small squeak of shock before meeting Carmilla's lips with her own. Their bodies were slick and warm from the hot water raining down on them, and the sensation of Carmilla's body pressed against hers sent a wave of heat to Laura's gut. She whispered her girlfriend's name into the kiss. One of Carmilla's hands laced into Laura's hair, while the other ran down her leg and hitched it up, catching Laura off guard (and balance). She slipped, with another squeak, dragging Carmilla down with her.

They both slammed onto the shower floor and burst out laughing, their bodies tangled together and their lower halves stinging from the hard contact. Once their laughter died a little and they began to pick themselves up, a loud, persistent knocking sounded from the front door, followed by louder, more persistent knocking from the bathroom door.

"Laura?! Carmilla?!" Perry's voice shouted from the other side, causing their laughter to spring up again. They shut off the water and Carmilla wrapped a towel around herself before answering the door.

"Hey there, Perr." She managed out past her chuckles.

"Is everything alright? I heard a loud crash, and then I heard the shower on and I didn't know if someone had busted their skulls open or someth-" She paused and looked behind Carmilla to see Laura covering herself with a towel as well.

"We slipped..." Laura said quietly, an embarrassed yet mischievous grin on her face.

"Oh." Perry's face flushed so red she almost blended in with her hair. "I see. Sorry to interrupt. I'm going to... I'm going to go now." She stammered, turned on her heel, and scurried out of the room.

A fresh wave of laughter consumed the two lovers. Later, entwined on Carmilla's bed, the two found themselves giggling as they remembered.


	2. Convenience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking I'll post a chapter every day until Christmas. There's just the right amount.
> 
> Trope: "sex on a countertop/tabletop/sink because we couldn’t wait to get somewhere with cushions"

The door slammed open, and just as quickly, Carmilla kicked it shut behind her and Laura. Their mouths moved against each other fervently, Laura's hands up the back of Carmilla's shirt and Carmilla already working on the other girl's jeans.

The kiss had started in the hallway, both of them excited about seeing one another again after Laura's weekend visit to her dad's. Carmilla has just returned from a trip out to get more blood from her source when she heard her name and the dull thump of a duffel bag hitting the floor. Laura had tackle-hugged her and Carmilla pulled her into a kiss after gently dropping her own bags. Their belongings were temporarilly forgotten as things quickly became heated and lead to their current position, with Laura pressed against her headboard with her jeans (and underwear) around her ankles.

Before Laura could even comprehend what was happening, Carmilla had pushed back the trinkets that adorned the top of Laura's bed frame and lifted the girl onto it. Laura leaned down to kiss her girlfriend, both of her hands threading into the vampire's hair. Carmilla broke away and ran open-mouthed kisses down Laura's shoulder to her chest, where she planted her lips between the other girl's breasts and sucked gently. She pulled away with a faint pop and smirked at what would shortly become a nice hickey before turning her attention to Laura's left breast. Her tongue flicked over the nipple, eliciting a faint moan from her girlfriend. After leaving a few smaller love bites, Carmilla knelt down, her face now between Laura's legs.

She contemplated teasing for a split second before throwing that idea out the window; now wasn't the time for slow and methodical. Carmilla wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's waist and bowed her head, running her tongue up the length of Laura's center before slipping in two fingers. As she pumped her arm, Carmilla twirled her tongue around Laura's clit, smirking as the other girl panted and moaned and scratched along the headboard for some kind of purchase. Not finding any, she crossed her legs behind Carmilla's back and pulled the vampire in closer. Carmilla quickened her pace, having to remind herself a few times that Laura was human and probably couldn't handle supernatural speed or strength.

She curled her fingers inside, stroking along Laura's wall and feeling a rush of heat sent between her legs as she heard her lover's moan in response. “Louder.” Carmilla demanded in time with a thrust of her hand. The other girl gasped, gripped the sides of Carmilla's head, and obeyed her command.

“Carm... illa...” Laura managed out, and the vampire recognized the tone in her voice.

“Don't hold back from be, babe.” Carmilla growled, standing back up and kissing Laura fiercely. “Show me how much you missed me, Laura.”

With a sharp intake of breath and a loud, throaty moan, Laura came. Carmilla bit her lip as she felt Laura's walls tighten around her fingers, and slowed down to soft, occasional pumps, letting her girlfriend ride out her orgasm. “Fuck, Carm...” Laura whispered. It was rare that the smaller girl cursed, and it caused a small surge of pride in Carmilla. “I really really missed you.”

“I know.”

 


	3. Muffled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trope: "kissing to stay quiet"
> 
> (Also, sorry today's is short. I have some lengthy ones coming up, though.)

“Carm, my dad is right next door!” Laura whispered harshly, barely keeping back a whimper as Carmilla's hand snaked under the waistband of her pajama pants.

“Then you better be quiet,” her girlfriend murmured back. “You're the one who wanted me to come on this weekend's visit.”

“Mh, yeah but...” She couldn't help herself as she felt Carmilla's fingers brush along her clit. A low moan escaped her. “Damnit, Carmilla.”

The other girl chuckled and continued to tease her girlfriend, finding a thrill in the thought of them possibly getting caught. Once Laura seemed to adjust herself to only make small whimpers, Carmilla slipped a finger into her. Laura gasped and gripped her girlfriend's arm, her nails digging into Carmilla's pale skin. The vampire laughed and slowly began to move her hand, her eyes locked on Laura's face as it twisted with a mixture of pleasure and strain. Just as Laura managed to quiet herself once more, Carmilla added another finger, and another, until the girl under her was panting and grasping at the sheets. A wicked smirk was plastered on the vampire's face as her girlfriend struggled to keep her silence. “Come on, sweetheart, I know you're a screamer...” Carmilla said, her voice low.

“Carm, I'm gonna... I'm not gonna be able to stay...” Laura stuttered and stammered until her breath hitched, and Carmilla knew her cue. She leaned down and pushed her lips against the other girl's, effectively muffling the series of moans Laura made as she came. Carmilla rolled onto her back and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

“Don't worry, sugar. I wouldn't jeopardize my night just to embarrass you.” Carmilla said, kissing her neck. “Though, no promises once I get to know your old man better.”

 


	4. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trope: "biting to stay quiet"

Laura finished making her bed and threw the yellow pillow over to Carmilla's, accidentally hitting the vampire.

“Watch it!” She snapped. “I'm already annoyed that Clifford has to stay in the room with us.”

“ _Danny_ _,_ ” Laura stressed her name, “Is staying with us for _one night_ because the Summer Society house is being fumigated.”

“Because that club is literally a werewolf pack and they are riddled with pests. Why does no one believe me!” Carmilla sighed.

“Look, if Danny was a werewolf, wouldn't she tell us?” Laura said, putting her hands on her hips. “Obviously our friend-group has no problem with the supernatural.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes and picked up a book, done with arguing. Maybe at the beginning of their relationship when sharing a bed with Laura was a bit more exciting, this arrangement would have it's perks, but lately they've been sleeping in the same bed, and the novelty wore off. Not that Carmilla didn't enjoy it, it's just that tonight, she wouldn't be able to instigate their normal evening activities.

Later that day, Carmilla was lazily making out with Laura when Danny barged in.

“Damnit, Xena! You know, knocking is this wonderful thing advanced cultures have invented as a way to notify-”

“Carmilla.” Laura chided, standing up and straightening her clothes. “Hey Danny, sorry. Did the rest of your sisters all find places to stay tonight?”

Carmilla clicked her tongue and grabbed her book from earlier, only half paying attention to the conversation her girlfriend and the other girl were having. Something about the Zeta rivalry or some nonsense like that. They continued their chatter until midnight when Danny went into the bathroom to change.

Laura plopped down on Carmilla's bed and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “You know, she saved your life, you should be a bit nicer to her.”

“When she stops making backhanded comments about my species, I'll consider it.”

Lamps turned off and all three of them were settling down to sleep, but Carmilla was restless. She nuzzled Laura's neck, telling by the girl's heart rate that she was still awake. Laura hummed and kissed her slowly, pressing their bodies closer together. Carmilla kept an ear out for any sounds from where Danny was sleeping and deepened the kiss, one of her legs pushing between Laura's.

“Hm, Carm. Danny's literally right there.” Laura grumbled, not much force or real conviction in her tone.

“You don't sound like you care all that much, buttercup.” Carmilla murmured, moving herself on top of her girlfriend. “Don't deny that it adds a bit of a rush to this.” Her lips brushed against Laura's as she spoke, and Laura shuddered before kissing Carmilla again.

The two of them froze as shuffling and sleepy noises sounded from Laura's bed. Carmilla's eyes, which were superior at seeing in the dark, surveyed the situation, and decided Danny was still asleep. The kiss continued.

Carmilla tugged down on the elastic band of Laura's pajama pants, and Laura wriggled out of them, as well as her underwear. Carmilla smiled against the kiss as she ran her fingers up Laura's thighs and felt the extent of her arousal.

“We don't have time for teasing.” Laura gasped as Carmilla skirted around her center.

“True...” Carmilla replied, and gently pushed one finger into her. She set a steady rhythm before adding a second one, and then leaned down to kiss and nip at Laura's neck. Laura hummed and rolled her hips in time with Carmilla's movements. The smaller girl clapped a hand over her mouth as her girlfriend found her g-spot. With a chuckle, Carmilla kissed along Laura's jaw and quickened her pace, Laura still struggling to keep quiet. Some noises still escaped her hand, but for the most part she managed to keep the volume low. She rest her forehead on Carmilla's shoulder as she bucked her hips, and she could feel the winding sensation build inside of her. “Carm...” Laura whispered out from between her fingers. It was endearing to Carmilla that her girlfriend found it necessary to inform her every time she was about to come, but she wasn't going to complain, because it almost always resulted in a breathy moan of her name.

Carmilla pumped her arm a few more times. “Remember to be quiet, cupcake.” She taunted. “Don't want to wake Da-” She was interrupted by a sharp gasp, and then a dull pain in her shoulder. Other than that, there was silence as Laura tensed underneath her. However, with each pulse Carmilla felt around her fingers, the sensation in her shoulder increased. When her climax subsided, Laura's head plopped back down on the pillow, and Carmilla craned her neck to look at her shoulder. “You bit me!” Carmilla whispered, a small laugh in her voice as she examined the crescent shaped marks in her skin. “Hard...”

“Oh my god, are you hurt? I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself. It was the only way I could think of to be quiet and-” Carmilla's lips stopped her ramble.

“I'm fine, dear. Quick thinking.” She mumbled into the kiss before settling down on her side and spooning her girlfriend.

Laura grinned. “Thanks.”

“Remember to try that again some time.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People have expressed concern/want for a more dominant Laura, and I'd just like to put that to rest by saying powerbottom!Laura is my kind of Laura. However, I'm writing what comes naturally to me with these trope prompts. I will tell you that I've already written a very dom!Laura chapter that is one of my more lengthy ones, so stay tuned.


	5. Selfless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trope: "one person meticulously doing something entirely for the other’s benefit without expectation or need of reciprocation"
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this one. It's been a while since I've written smut this sweet.

Due partially to Carmilla's slightly nocturnal tendencies, and partially to Laura's early-starting Tuesday-Thursday schedule, the latter was always up long before the former. One particular Tuesday, however, the vampire awoke at the same as her girlfriend, though not of her own accord. Carmilla had startled awake with a sharp gasp.

“Everything okay?” Laura mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes and looking up at Carmilla, who was sitting up and running both of her hands back through her hair.

“Yeah. Just another of those drowning in a blood-filled coffin dreams. Y'know?” Carmilla shimmied out of bed and shuffled toward the bathroom without a word.

Laura's brow furrowed, but she stayed put, not awake enough to get up just yet. She heard the sink turn on. “Carm?” she called out. Carmilla came back out, rubbing her face with a towel.

“I'm fine, buttercup.” She said, but Laura could tell she was lying. However, knowing the vampire wasn't going to talk about it unless she wanted to, she let it drop. Carmilla climbed back into bed, and Laura kissed her forehead before checking her watch. It was 30 minutes before when she normally woke up, so it didn't set her off too badly.

She got up and shuffled around, starting her morning routine as Carmilla drifted in and out of sleep. Occasionally, Laura would walk by her girlfriend and give her a quick peck before she'd continue getting ready. Once she was done, she knelt down beside Carmilla and reached for her hand. The other girl turned her head to look at her and smiled faintly, her eyes drooping sleepily. “I'm off to class soon, but I want you to feel better.” Laura mumbled, rubbing her thumb across the back of her girlfriend's palm.

“Really, I'll be fine. This isn't my first rodeo.”

Laura frowned and sighed, then her eyes lit up. She checked the clock and then crawled into bed, kissing Carmilla softly before starting a line of kisses down her jaw and to her neck. She pushed up the t-shirt Carmilla was wearing and resuming her kisses down her chest and stomach.

“Laura...” Carmilla whispered, a hand threading through the other girl's hair. “You don't have to do this.”

“But I want to.” she replied, determination in her voice. Carmilla smiled and closed her eyes. Laura continued until she reached the waistband of her lover's underwear. She tugged them off and settled herself between Carmilla's legs. She pressed a soft kiss to the inside of her thigh before running her tongue along Carmilla's center.

The girl sighed contentedly and gently pulled Laura's head closer to her. Laura took the hint and pushed forward, her arms hooking under Carmilla's legs, one hand finding Carmilla's free one, and the other resting on her hip. She took the other girl's clit between her lips and sucked softly before twirling her tongue around it. She smiled as Carmilla moaned. Laura continued like that, occasionally flicking her tongue over the other girl's entrance. She could feel her lover's grip on her hand and the tug on her hair get tighter, so she made her motions more persistent. Carmilla's sounds became shorter and more high pitched, timed with small bucks of her hips, until they reached a crescendo. Laura pulled away and licked her lips clean before sliding up and kissing Carmilla passionately.

Without missing a beat, she rolled out of the bed, straightened her clothes and her hair, and picked up her backpack.

“Have a good day, Carmilla.” she murmured, a shy grin on her face. “I'll see you later. Get some rest.”

Carmilla looked up at her, a sweet intensity in her gaze. “How often do people tell you how wonderful you are, Laura?”

“Not enough.” Laura laughed and rolled her eyes, then she left.

Carmilla let out a deep sigh and stared up at the ceiling, in awe of just how lucky she was.

 


	6. New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trope: "wow i did not know that was A Thing for me until right now and i’m totally fine with that but for the love of god keep doing it"

“Yes! Yes! Oh, yes!”

“You normally don't make sounds like that unless my head's between your legs, cutie.” Carmilla commented, smirking at her girlfriend who was sitting at her desk, her arms thrown in the air.

“Shut up!” Laura laughed, waving a dismissive hand at the other girl then typing on her keyboard furiously and muttering more repetitions of “yes”.

“Okay, what has you all excited?” Carmilla asked as she got up and stood behind her, peering at the screen. She had some fanfiction site pulled up, and had just pressed “send” on a comment box before minimizing the screen. “Oh, my, shortstack. Reading some erotica? Did your characters finally hook up?”

Laura scoffed, rolled her eyes, and shrugged her shoulders the way she does when she's embarrassed. Carmilla laughed, a grin slowly spreading across her lips as she leaned down, resting her head on her shoulder and quickly grabbing the mouse and pulling the internet window back up. She scanned the screen quickly before Laura could react, and then burst out laughing.

“You are far too predictable.” Carmilla chuckled out, to which Laura huffed and crossed her arms. “Doctor Who fanfiction?” She plopped down on her bed, her hands clasped in her lap and her lips pressed together to hold back more laughter. Her girlfriend was bright red and her face fell a little.

“No, cupcake, come on. Don't be upset.” Carmilla sighed and reached out to rub her arm. “I won't make fun of you anymore, I promise. Look at me, Laura.”

The use of her real name instead of a pet one caused her to finally look up at her girlfriend. “My dad makes fun of me for it, too. I'm kinda used to it.”

Carmilla felt a small twang in her chest, and her shoulders slumped. “God, cupcake. I'm... I'm sorry.”

“Hah!” Laura jumped up and pointed at Carmilla. “I did it! I got you to apologize for a minor act of rudeness!” She did a little dance and grabbed her phone. “Laf owes me 10 dollars now!”

Carmilla's jaw dropped. She wanted to be mad, but she knew now it was all in jest, and she had to hand it to the smaller girl; that was clever. “You little heathen,” She murmured, pulling Laura closer to her. Laura giggled quietly and leaned down for a kiss. Carmilla hummed and eagerly kissed her back, slipping her hands into Laura's back pockets and tugging her down onto her. The two of them fell back onto the bed, laughing and smiling into each other's mouths.

Carmilla ran a hand up Laura's back, bringing her shirt up slightly with the motion. She brushed her fingers along her skin, eliciting a small shudder from the girl on top of her. Laura reached between them and started to unbutton her shirt. Once it was loose, Carmilla pushed it off of her shoulders and pulled her down so their chests pressed together before rolling them over. Laura broke the kiss and impatiently tugged at Carmilla's tee. The vampire laughed and took it off, dropping it where she had put Laura's top. Without skipping a beat, Carmilla had her girlfriend's jeans undone and her hand inside them. She felt Laura through her underwear, relishing in teasing her. Laura sighed softly and bit her lip, and the sight of her expression sent a wave of heat through Carmilla's body. She kissed Laura hungrily and adjusted her hand to slip a finger inside of her. Laura moaned and pushed her hips up. She fumbled with Carmilla's zipper and finally managed to get herself in a similar position.

Their moans and motions synchronized, and Carmilla grazed her teeth on Laura's lower lip, and went to give it a small nip, but underestimated herself. The smaller girl gasped and pulled back sharply. “Shit, Carm!” Laura ran her tongue over where the vampire had bitten her. Their gazes stayed locked, Carmilla's eyes wide with slight panic and embarrassment, Laura's wide with shock and... arousal?

“Are you okay?” Carmilla whispered, terrified that she'd hurt her girlfriend.

“I don't know why, but that felt... different. Like, good different.” Laura mumbled back, her tongue still worrying the bite.

Carmilla's breath caught in her throat, and before she could react, Laura rushed forward and kissed her passionately. The smaller girl's hand found its way back down into Carmilla's pants, and the vampire moaned at the combination of the faint taste of Laura's blood, and the pleasure being given to her.

A distant pang in the back of her throat reminded Carmilla that she hadn't fed in a while, and she forced herself to stop the kiss before she did something she regretted. “Laura, I can't... you're bleeding and I'm-”

“I need you to do it again.” And for the second time that day, Carmilla's girlfriend threw her off guard. Laura brought Carmilla's head down to her neck and made a needy sound at the back of her throat.

Carmilla groaned softly as she felt Laura's pulse against her lips. She sucked at the tender skin gently as she brought her hand back between Laura's legs. Carmilla was torn. She had only attempted something like this with one girl in the past, and it had ended up with her partner a little too light-headed and a bit sick afterward.

“I trust you.” Laura said, a moan punctuating her claim as Carmilla hit a sweet spot.

And with that, all of Carmilla's reservations feel away. Forcing herself to keep calm, she carefully bit down right where she had months ago. However, she didn't break skin.

“Carmilla, please.” Laura whimpered.

The vampire steeled herself, pulled away slightly, and took a deep breath. She let her fangs extend slightly and then bowed down once more, this time her bite sinking into Laura's neck.

Everything went still as Laura let out an odd cross between a hiss of pain and a moan. Carmilla gave her a moment, taking one gulp and tensing her whole body to keep from going forward until she was sure her lover was ready.

“Okay.” Laura managed to say and continued to roll her fingers around Carmilla's clit.

The vampire drank slowly and bucked her hips in tandem with Laura's pulse rate. The other girl's moans where low and breathless. Carmilla could feel a climax building inside of her, and could tell Laura was close as well.

Once her thirst was sated, she loosened her bite and licked the twin punctures. The second action seemed to be what sent Laura over the edge, seeing as the girl threw her head back and let out a long, sighing moan. A small smile grew on Carmilla's face as she licked her lips and rolled her hips until she came as well.

They pulled apart and just stared at each other.

“Wow.” Laura finally said, breaking the silence.

Carmilla nodded and gingerly reached forward to check the bite mark. “Let me get you something for that.” She got up and went to their kitchen area pulling out the box of bandages.

Laura laughed softly and said “This will be a bit harder to explain than a hickey.” To which, Carmilla rolled her eyes.

“Good thing it's scarf season.”

 


	7. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trope: "someone straddling the other while they’re “trying to read” and slowly getting them to put the book away"

Laura glanced up at Carmilla for what had to be the hundredth time. The vampire was lazily sprawled out across her bed, a philosophy book in her hands. Laura let out a loud sigh as she absently moved her Lit notes around. She peeked up at her girlfriend again, whose only response to her vocalized exasperation was a raised eyebrow. Laura huffed and tried to go back to studying, but she was feeling needy tonight, and she guessed Carmilla wasn't. After another half hour of getting nothing done, Laura finally stood up and strolled over to her roommate's side of the room.

Without a word, she climbed into the bed and slowly straddled her girlfriend. Carmilla looked up at her, that damn eyebrow raising again, before she continued reading. An annoyed scoff sounded from the back of Laura's throat.

“Whatcha got there, Carm?” she murmured, trying her best to have a seductive tone.

“Socrates, can't you read the cover?” Carmilla responded, holding the book up higher, covering her face from Laura's view.

The smaller girl clicked her tongue and gently pushed the offending piece of literature back down. “I'm feeling especially cute tonight. It'd be a shame if you didn't get to appreciate it.” She slowly ran her hand that wasn't on the book up Carmilla's stomach, under her shirt.

“Laura Hollis, are you trying to seduce me?” Carmilla chuckled, lightly tugging the book back towards herself.

“Maybe.” Laura mumbled, a small blush on her cheeks.

“Try harder, cupcake.” the vampire quipped before turning her attention back to her reading.

Laura bit her lower lip and slowly moved her hips in a circle. She watched Carmilla's face as she pressed down a bit harder, and smiled when her girlfriend closed her eyes and shifted underneath her. Yet, once her eyes were open again, she was back to the book. Another sound of annoyance came from Laura, and Carmilla smirked.

Continuing with the gyrations of her hips, Laura began lifting her shirt over her head, and smirking right back at Carmilla once it was off. The vampire's gaze continued to flit between the book in front of her and the girl on top of her, her lower lip taking residence between her teeth.

Laura, realizing she finally had an advantage, decided to see how far she could go before Carmilla gave in. She moved her hands down her own body to the button of her jeans and undid it. A hand slipped under her waistband, and she moaned softly as she felt herself, her hips still rolling against Carmilla's.

“Laura...” Carmilla said, her voice strained. Laura locked their gazes through hooded eyes, but gave no further response beyond another moan as she ran her free hand back through her hair.

“God damnit.” Carmilla growled and tossed the book aside before pulling Laura's face down to hers, kissing her passionately. Laura grinned against her girlfriend's lips and pushed her down onto her back, one arm beside Carmilla's head to hold her weight, and the other between them struggling to get the zip on the vampire's pants down.

“I want to fuck you.” Laura mumbled into her lover's lips. “I kept... thinking about... this as I was... studying.” Her sentence was spread out between kisses to Carmilla's neck and collarbone.

“Then fuck me.” Carmilla said breathlessly, her hips lifting up to help Laura pull her jeans down.

“I'm going to make you work for this, you know,” Laura whispered, nipping at her neck and feeling her through her underwear. “This wet already?” She laughed and brought their lips back together, making the kiss painfully slow. Each time Carmilla attempted to heat it, Laura pulled away just enough. She continued her strokes between Carmilla's legs, touching her just enough that the vampire whimpered. Whimpered!

Laura leaned back on her haunches and pulled Carmilla with her by the front of her blouse. She removed her hand, much to Carmilla's audible disappointment and tugged the top off of her. The kiss continued and they managed to get their jeans and underwear off. In the process, however, Carmilla attempted a power shift.

“No.” Laura said sternly, turning them back over and pinning her shoulders down to the bed. Carmilla's pupils were blown wide, barely discernible from her irises, and a sly grin spread across Laura's lips before she finally allowed the kiss to be as passionate as Carmilla wanted. She ran two fingers along her girlfriend's entrance before pushing them in. Her thumb grazed over Carmilla's clit, and she moaned and bucked her hips in response. Laura's movements were rough, but far from quick, and each noise Carmilla made sent a searing heat through her body. It wasn't long before her girlfriend sighed Laura's name, her back arching and her face scrunching up slightly. With her chest still heaving, Carmilla moved one of her hands between them and began to tease Laura.

“You have some nerve.” Laura grunted and sat up, looking down her nose at the girl below her. She grabbed Carm's wrist and adjusted herself above her before sliding down on Carmilla's fingers. She rode her like that, one of her hands on Carmilla's chest and the other in her own hair as she moved her hips in time with Carmilla's motions. The vampire curled her fingers just the way she knew Laura loved, and before long, Laura was muttering Carmilla's name under her breath, as well as an intermittent curse or an uttering of the word “close”. Her climax was gradual and slow burning, and once it simmered down, she fell to Carmilla's side.

“I like you as a top, cupcake.” Carmilla murmured in her ear, cuddling up to her.

“Same here.” Laura smiled. “Next time can you maybe be less obstinate, though?”

“Anything for something like that again.”


	8. Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trope: "you’re only allowed to sit there and watch until i tell you otherwise"
> 
> Sorry for the delay on this one. I am a human with a personal life. No promises the rest will be on schedule, but they will all be done before Christmas.

Carmilla opened her mouth to question her girlfriend as Laura ducked into the bathroom, but was cut off when the door shut. The smaller girl had told her to sit down in the office chair and wait, so she did. When Laura emerged again, Carmilla's jaw dropped open. Laura stood in front of her, clad only in a tight tank top, a pair of black underwear, and gray knee-highs.

Laura strolled up and straddled her lap. She crossed her arms behind Carmilla's neck, and the vampire leaned forward to kiss her, but she pulled back just enough.

“Nuh-uh.” She shook her head and smiled softly. “Tonight I want to try something out. You're gonna stay sitting here, I'm gonna do my thing, and you can't leave that chair or touch me unless I say so, or else.” Laura brushed her lips across Carmilla's before turning to her computer.

Carmilla was never one to assume things of people. She hated when people made rushed to conclusions about her, and she might be a lot of things, but wasn't a hypocrite. Though somehow she had convinced herself Laura was a pretty vanilla-minded individual. Yet there she was, once again bound to the office chair that she had spent weeks in during the first semester. However, it wasn't ropes that kept her there this time. Now the ties were psychological, and somehow Carmilla found herself under greater strain than before. She found herself scrambling for a witty come back, but drew a blank until music started from the speakers on Laura's desk.

“Music, sweetheart? A bit cliché.” Carmilla quipped as the music filled the room. (It was low and mostly bass. Something that would be playing at a club on a Friday night.) “Besides, what will you do if I don't listen to your rules?”

Laura raised one eyebrow, but remained silent. She began to grind her hips slowly in time with the beat of the music, using the back of the chair for purchase. Carmilla hummed and instinctually grabbed Laura's sides, to which the smaller girl clicked her tongue and stopped.

Carmilla frowned, and then realized what was going on. “Oh, God.” She whispered. This was going to kill her. She was very much a hands-on kind of girl, and she knew the other girl was taking full advantage of that fact.

Laura grinned and waited for her girlfriend to remove her hands before continuing with her gyrations. Carmilla was tense, and her nails dug into her palms as she struggled to keep her arms by her sides. Laura moved into a standing position and slowly began to pull her her tank top off, her lower half still rolling to the rhythm. Carmilla's eyes raked down her girlfriend's body and took the sight in. She sighed loudly and rubbed her face with her hands.

The small smirk never left Laura's lips as she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. Carmilla's breath caught in her throat and she leaned back in the chair, her hands resting on top of her head as a way to keep them still. She felt wetness gather between her thighs and the burning in her gut grow stronger. Laura's bra slipped off and fell to the floor, and Carmilla's stomach dropped along with it. Her groan was barely audible over the music. Laura laughed lightly and walked back towards her, one leg between her girlfriend's and one on the other side. She pushed the rolling chair back until it hit Carmilla's bed and then pushed her knee forward to Carmilla's center.

The other girl growled quietly and bucked her hips. Her hands moved down to grip the edges of the seat in a flash. Laura leaned forward and pressed lingering open-mouthed kisses to Carmilla's throat and shoulder. Unable to help herself, Carmilla pushed her hips up in an attempt for more friction, but again, Laura pulled back. She stood with her arms crossed over her bare chest.

“That wasn't sitting still.” Laura pointed out and Carmilla huffed, her hands pulling at her own hair.

“This isn't a fair game.” She muttered.

Laura simply rolled her eyes and bent down to give her girlfriend a deep kiss, which she eagerly reciprocated. “A little reward for your good behavior so far.” Laura whispered.

“What do I get if I keep playing along?” Carmilla said breathlessly as Laura settled herself back into her lap.

“You'll just have to see.”

Carmilla made an impatient sound that quickly morphed into shuddering moan as Laura reached between them and lightly ran her fingers between the other girl's legs. The vampire cussed under her breath as her girlfriend began to slide off her and onto her knees. She pushed Carmilla's legs apart and undid her jeans. “You're allowed to move to help me with this part.” Laura murmured, tugging at the waistband.

Eagerly, Carmilla lifted her hips and the other girl tugged them (along with her underwear) down to her ankles.

Laura pressed small kisses to the inside of her thighs and around her dripping center before running her tongue through Carmilla's folds. Carmilla gasped, and struggled to grab for something that wasn't the girl between her legs. (She settled for the side of the desk.) Weak and desperate sounds threatened to escape her as Laura licked and stroked her with no sense of urgency. She found herself getting closer to the edge of climax embarrassingly fast, and she could feel the desk start to splinter under her extreme grip. She panted Laura's name and focused on keeping her hips still as the sensation rose and rose inside of her. She was almost there she-

Everything stopped.

Carmilla's eyes flew open and looked down at Laura who was looking right back up at her, an faux innocence poorly masking the smugness on her face as Carmilla growled, “What the fuck?”

“Oh, I'm sorry. Did you think you'd get out that easy?”

An outburst of rage was stopped in it's tracks as Laura idly stroked her entrance with a finger. Instead, a soft whimper of a moan came from the other girl.

Carmilla was an unintelligible mess, and Laura loved it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May or may not have plugged a little orgasm denial in there for a friend and for myself.


	9. Lingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trope: "kissing anywhere but the lips"
> 
> Okay, this one is short and sweet. I felt like adding anything else to it would diminish the moment. You'll see what I mean, hopefully. Again, apologies for having a life. Five more to go! The last of which should (emphasis on should) be posted on Christmas Eve, which will incidentally coincide with the Christmas Special!

If Carmilla was anything, she was attentive and thorough. When her mind was set on something, she was going to accomplish it, and she was going to do it well. So when she was laid next to Laura and a fleeting thought she had manifested itself into words, she rolled with it.

“I want to kiss every inch of your body...” She had mumbled as she stared into her girlfriend's eyes, her fingers absently trailing up and down Laura's arm.

Laura gasped softly and bit her lip. “What made you think of that?”

“Just looking at you, being close to you like this,” Carmilla trailed off and nuzzled closer to her, kissing her shoulder briefly. Laura laughed quietly and ran her fingers back through Carmilla's hair. The vampire carefully positioned herself above her girlfriend and smiled down at her before lightly pressing her lips to Laura's forehead, then her nose. Laura made a small sound, similar to the one from their first kiss that had melted Carmilla's heart as soon as she heard it.

It had the same effect here.

Carmilla caressed Laura's cheek as she touched their foreheads together before bringing her lips to Laura's jaw, then her neck. She peppered kisses over Laura's collarbones and down her chest, making sure to get two on each breast before continuing south. Carmilla's lips grazed Laura's stomach, her navel, her sides, her hips, while her hand gradually slid down from Laura's face and followed the trail down Laura's body. Carmilla kissed the tops of her thighs, and then the inside. She heard Laura's breath hitch, and she chuckled, contemplating teasing the other girl. She shook her head, and instead retraced her steps. She ended up with a quick peck under Laura's chin.

“Roll over.” She said, gently nudging her girlfriend's side. Laura complied, turning so her front was on the mattress. She turned her head and looked out of the corner of her eye at the girl above her, who leaned down and kissed her cheek before leaving a lingering kiss on her neck. One of Carmilla's hands settled on her hip, the other resting on her shoulder, as she made her way back down Laura's body. Both shoulder blades, each vertebrae she could discern in the dark, the dimples in her lower back, even light pecks on the curve of her ass (which made Laura giggle a little, and Carmilla couldn't help but join her). She doubled back and turned Laura over once more. Straddling her, Carmilla reached for her hand and brought it to her lips, kissing each fingertip, her palm, and her wrist. She repeated the process with the other hand, and then looked down at Laura.

“Come in closer.” She said, motioning Carmilla down. The vampire leaned down, and Laura grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her lips to Carmilla's ear. “I love you.” The smaller girl whispered and kissed her cheek.

Carmilla grinned as she pulled back to look her girlfriend in the eye.

“I love you, too, Laura.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for it being so short. Hang in there with me, Creampuffs. The rest will all be fantastic, I promise. Especially 10 and 13. Thank you so much for all of the feedback, both here and on tumblr. It really makes my day and inspires me to come back and write more each night.


	10. Agony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trope: "touching anywhere but where the person desperately wants to be touched"
> 
> Back again. Sorry I won't meet my Christmas deadline. Life is hard sometimes, especially around the holiday season. Merry early Christmas, in case if I can't pump out a chapter tomorrow. Thank you to everyone who comments and gives kudos.

There was a feeling in the back of Laura's head that Carmilla got some sort of odd pride from making her curse during sex. Yeah, Laura kept herself to “hell” and “damn” during everyday situations, and really never even cussed when she stubbed her toe on the foot of her bed or burnt her tongue on her cocoa. It wasn't that she looked down on foul language, but rather, saved it for special cases where simple words couldn't express what she was feeling and her silly made-up replacements were too childish. So as it was, the only special case she has decided worthy of harsh words was when Carmilla had her on the edge of orgasm. Or in the current circumstance.

“God- _damnit_ , Carmilla!” She snapped, her knuckles white as she gripped her sheets.

“What, cupcake? That language isn't very ladylike.” Carmilla's smooth voice teased her almost as much as her hands, which were lightly running up and down her stomach and the inside of her thighs.

“You know damn fucking well 'what'. And don't lecture me on my word choice.” Laura grumbled, biting down on her lip and trying to keep her writhing to a minimum, knowing a physical reaction would only fuel this cruelty further.

Still, the vampire played innocent, pressing closer to Laura, her lips grazing her ear. “I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about, dearest.” 

Laura groaned and huffed out a sigh as one of Carmilla's hands started up her side, her fingers dancing on her ribs. Laura bit back a snicker as Carmilla unintentionally tickled her. “What are you gaining from teasing me like this?” She asked with a strained voice.

“Well, I get to see your little nose wrinkle with annoyance at the same time as you biting your lip from the pleasure, which are two of my favorite things.”

Laura blushed when she found herself doing both in response.

“Ah, there's the third.” Carmilla taunted, and continued to explore Laura's body with her fingers. She never strayed too close between her legs, but frequently brushed over her nipples, much to Laura's disadvantage.

She had to admit, though, that the attention she was getting from Carmilla was lovely. Just the sensation of her touch was exhilarating to her, even after so many times together. Honestly, she would have been fine if Carmilla would stop inching closer and closer to where Laura so desperately wanted her to go. 

“Holy shit, I swear to God and whatever you believe in that if you don't- oh fuck.” Laura was cut off as one of Carmilla's fingers ran over her clit. More expletives spilled from Laura's lips, however, once her lover pulled back again and returned to drawing patterns on her skin.

“What will you do to me if I don't, buttercup?” Carmilla drawled out. “I'd love to know what kind of punishment you have in store for me.”

Laura couldn't find it in her ability to respond, seeing as her girlfriend decided to end her statement with a gentle tweak of one of her nipples. At this point, Laura was taking any pleasurable contact she could and moaned embarrassingly loud for such minimal contact.

Carmilla laughed softly. “Laura, Laura, Laura...”

“Do you want me to beg?” She gasped out. “Is that what you want? I'll beg. I'll do it. I'll fucking do it.” Her eyes were wide as they locked with Carmilla's and she hoped she looked as desperate as she sounded. The vampire met her gaze with a quirked eyebrow.

“I like how primal you sound when you swear for me.” Carmilla said, casually moving her hand southward and watching Laura's chest rise as she took in a slow breath. 

“Tell me what you want.” Laura pleaded. “Is that what you want? F-for me to f-fucking cuss for you?”

Carmilla clicked her tongue and put on a face of over-exaggerated pondering, her hand not stopping on it's slow journey. “No... because you always do that. I have an idea, though.” Laura's stomach dropped as a smirk appeared on her girlfriend's lips. Carmilla slid down so her head was between Laura's legs and kissed her inner thighs. “What I want from you is a test in impulse control. No cursing.” She bowed her head and flicked Laura's clit with her tongue.

“Fu-ugh. Dang it.” Laura stammered, her hips bucking up and her hands shooting down to tangle in Carmilla's hair. 

Carmilla laughed a genuine laugh. “Good girl.”

Laura's breath caught in her throat at the praise, and she kept the swear in her mind as she felt a rush of wetness to her center. She avoided Carmilla's curious stare and coaxed her to continue by pushing her head back down. 

Instead of her usual defaults for child-friendly language (including but not limited to “frick”, “shoot”, “drat”, and “holy cow”), Laura found it easier to respond to Carmilla's actions with guttural mutterings of consonant sounds like “Guh” and “Fuh”. She could feel Carmilla grinning against her, but she wasn't going to complain. She finally got what she wanted.

As she neared climax, she steeled herself, wanting to keep the streak of clean language. She began panting Carmilla's name, about to go over the edge, when the other girl surprised her. Suddenly, two fingers were pushed into and curled up just right, and Laura saw stars.

And she couldn't help it, she was caught off guard and thrown off of her game, and before she could stop herself, she all but shrieked “Oh, _FUCK_ , Carmilla!”

The girl in question pulled back with a round of loud, belly-deep laughter, and once Laura found the breath, she joined her.

“Screw you!” She said, her cheeks hurting from her grin as she playfully hit Carmilla's arm.

“I sure hope you do after that performance of mine.” Carmilla said back, wrapping her arms around the other girl.

“Well, I won't be so evil and tease you to such extremes.” 

Carmilla hummed and bit the corner of her lip. “I might have to test out something while you treat me, then.”

This time Laura raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“I think someone in this room has a little bit of a praise kink, and I intend on proving my hypothesis.” Carmilla shrugged, saying it plainly as if she were discussing an actual experiment.

Laura's cheeks flushed red. “I-I think that sounds like a good thing to explore.”

 


	11. Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trope: "anything involving the secretive brushing of fingertips against inner thighs in public spaces" AND "sex with clothes half on/panties still on"
> 
> Merry Christmas, you filthy animals.  
> Here's a Buy-One-Get-One holiday special.  
> (AKA me killing two birds with one stone. I mean, the second was bound to happen due to the first...)

The first time it happened, Carmilla stiffened, her eyes widening. Laura's meek “Oh, shoot. Sorry.” convinced her that the casual brush along the inside of her leg was an accident. Laura had convinced her to go out to dinner with the Ginger Twins, and while Carmilla enjoyed pasta just as much as the next guy, the dingy “Italian” restaurant in “downtown” Styria was far from what she wanted, yet everything she expected. “I'm looking for my phone.” Laura explained as she continued to pat around them. Carmilla brushed it off and continued to act disinterested in the conversation being held around the table.

The second time it happened, their food still had yet to come out and Carmilla was beginning to wonder if the kitchen staff was even alive. She was about to get out of the booth and figure out what was holding up their service when she felt Laura's hand on top of her thigh. Carmilla stilled, looked at Laura, then at LaFontaine and Perry across the table, and then back to her girlfriend. To anyone else, it looked like they were holding hands, but Carmilla's were both firmly gripping the vinyl seats of their booth. Laura wasn't making eye contact, but instead appeared to be listening intently to LaFontaine's animated story about an accident in the bio lab. However, Laura's face was tight, and Carmilla knew her well enough to be able to tell when she was holding back a smirk. Carmilla cleared her throat and Laura cast her a quick sideways glance, her smile breaking through her facade before she slowly removed her hand.

The third time it happened, everyone was picking at their sub-par pasta. Laf kept making comments about how it was better than what they served at Silas. Carmilla had a quip prepared and managed to get two words out before she stuttered. There was Laura's hand again, this time her fingers absently running up and down the inseam of Carmilla's pants. She cleared her throat and bowed her head, suddenly very interested in her food. She ignored anything Laf or Perry said, and struggled to hold back a small moan as Laura teased her and then pulled back. Carmilla was grateful her blush wasn't as vibrant as Laura's.

The fourth time it happened, Carmilla had had enough. They were just waiting on their server to bring out the check, and she was in the midst of trying to convince Perry that they wouldn't get arrested for just dashing. Carmilla's voice didn't waver this time, but rather she smoothly pushed Laura's hand away, hooked her arm around her shoulders, and slipped her other hand between Laura's legs. Her face stayed even as she discreetly rolled her fingers, feeling a faint amount of wetness seep through Laura's jeans. The smaller girl squirmed in her seat and Carmilla bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smirking. Just as Carmilla thought she had managed to convince Perry to leave, Laura blurted out. “I need to use the restroom!” And squeezed out of the booth. Carmilla watched her power walk towards the single stall bathroom at the back of the diner, her hands clenched into fists.

Carmilla let out a chuckle and chanced eye contact with the couple on the other side of the table. Laf gave her a knowing look while Perry had a concerned expression on her face. “Is she okay?”

“I'll go check on her.” Carmilla said a bit too eagerly, and she chose to ignore LaFontaine's raised eyebrows. Carmilla strolled up to the restroom door and tried the handle, rolling her eyes as she found it unlocked. She stepped in and was immediately slammed into it, effectively closing it behind her.

“Hey there.” She laughed as she locked eyes with Laura. The smaller girl hesitated before crushing their lips together. Carmilla hummed and grabbed Laura's face as she felt her jeans come undone. Laura broke the kiss and nipped at Carmilla's neck, and she moaned in response. The brunette was moving fast and impatiently, and her rushed actions left a permanent grin on Carmilla's lips. 

She struggled to keep back a louder moan as Laura's fingers slid inside of her. She bucked her hips and gripped the door handle for some kind of purchase. With her free hand, Carmilla hooked a finger through one of Laura's belt loops and tugged her closer before skillfully unzipping her pants and mirroring her girlfriend's actions. 

Laura gasped and pressed impossibly closer to Carmilla as they began to grind against one another, panting and moaning quietly. Before she could comprehend it, Carmilla's climax came rushing at her. Her gasp was sharp and punctuated by a choked off moan. She faintly registered something snapping in her hand that wasn't down Laura's pants, and then a clanging sound, but making sure her girlfriend came was a much bigger priority. Carmilla added another finger and pressed down on Laura's clit with her thumb. The smaller girl hummed lowly and Carmilla brought their lips back together as Laura came, moaning into the kiss. 

Carmilla pulled her hand out of Laura's pants and licked her fingers clean, her gaze not leaving Laura's face as she watched with hooded eyes. Carmilla ran her tongue over her lips and went to grab the doorknob to leave. However, her hand hit empty air.

“Oh god damnit...” Carmilla muttered, looking down at the crumpled brass on the floor. Laura bit back a snicker, and Carmilla grabbed her hand, completely forgetting to fix her pants back up.

The burst out of the bathroom and jogged to Perry and LaFontaine.

“I don't care if you've paid or not, we need to get the hell out of here.” Carmilla snapped at them, tugging Laura towards the door. She didn't look behind to see if they were following, but she soon heard the patter of footsteps catch up to them.

“What happened in there?” LaFontaine asked. “Besides the sex.”

Laura scoffed, and Carmilla couldn't help but laugh a little.

“Don't ask any further questions, but I might have destroyed their door.”

 


	12. Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trope: "the pleasant misuse of ties"  
> heyo look at me posting the final chapter of this after literally forever. you're welcome, enjoy some light bondage and praise kink.

If there was one thing that Laura took unfettered pride for, it was her love of pop culture, or as some would dub it: her nerdiness. It was an inherent thing for her, what with being home-schooled and her dad also being a huge geek. Not once did she let anyone's (especially Carmilla's) comments on her various memorabilia and merch get to her. However, there was something she didn't flaunt around her room like her TARDIS mug, her various posters, or her Lord of the Rings extended edition box set. And that was her Hufflepuff robe and tie. They were kept neatly folded in a box under her bed which hadn't been opened since she put them in there before move-in day. Carmilla already had enough tease fodder with the explicit fanfiction; she didn't need more ammunition.

So, the vampire's discovery of said items wasn't necessarily something Laura had wanted to happen. Really, she had been careless. She had dropped her cell phone while in the middle of a call with her father, and it had bounced and slid under her bed. She bent over the edge of her mattress, trying to not expend effort into actually getting out of the bed, and was hanging upside down, patting around for her phone. Realizing it was further back than she could reach, she sighed and slid onto the ground with a disgruntled huff. Carmilla chuckled at her, and Laura ignored it. She peeked under the bed, grumbling as she still couldn't spot her cell, and began to pull out the boxes. They were strewn carelessly behind her, and without thinking, the white garment box that held her robes was tossed over her shoulder a bit too hard, and opened up on the floor.

She laughed victoriously as she spotted her phone and swiped it up. “Hey dad, sorry. Dropped my phone and it slid under my bed. Yes, yes. Classic me.”

She began to absently kick the boxes back under her bed when she noticed Carmilla had a particular black and gold striped piece of fabric in her hands and a bemused smirk on her lips.

“Uh, I gotta go. Something came up. Love you, bye!” Laura said quickly then closed her phone. “That's not yours.” Was all she could think of to say.

Her girlfriend laughed and shook her head, leaning down to pick up the robes, too.

Laura was bright red, but couldn't think of anything to do or say that would make this go any better. Her instinct was to snatch them back. So she did. Without a word, she quickly folded the robes and put them back in the box, then held her hand out for the tie. It wasn't given back to her.

She looked up at Carmilla, who had loosely tied it around her neck. The vampire tsked. “I've always felt myself as more of a Slytherin. Ambitious and cunning.”

For some reason, it never crossed Laura's mind that the centuries old vampire had ever read Harry Potter, but of course she has.

“Can I have that back, please?” Laura said, the strain barely audible in her voice.

“Why do you seem embarrassed that I found these, cupcake?” Carmilla asked, loosening the tie, but still not giving it back.

“Because you make fun of me for everything else.” Laura mumbled back. “Why are you so interested in it?

“I just wasn't aware you had a neck tie.” Her voice was laced with something Laura couldn't quite put a finger on. It was similar to the tone she used when she was being all “seductive vampire” and everything, but it was more... shy.

“Why are you talking like that? Is this connected to some sort of secret Karnstein Kink?” Laura asked, plopping down on Carmilla's bed next to her, the embarrassment faded slightly once she realized her girlfriend seemed to have no intent of taunting her. She was joking when she said it, but Carmilla bit the corner of her lip the way she does when she's holding back a smirk. Laura raised her eyebrows. “Wait, Carm. Do you actually-”

She was cut off by a kiss, which she eagerly returned. When they pulled apart, Laura had a lazy, goofy grin on her face like she always did when Carmilla kissed her out of the blue. Carmilla shifted her body closer to Laura's.

“How do you feel about trying something out for me?” She asked.

Laura nodded and congratulated herself on keeping a calm exterior while the inside of her was on fire. They had done not-so-vanilla things in the past. There was no reason for her to be this excited and nervous.

Carmilla licked her bottom lip before lunging in for another kiss, and Laura melted into it. She loosened the tie from around Carmilla’s neck and pressed it into Carmilla’s hand.

“If you need verbal permission I can give that, too.” Laura mumbled into the kiss as Carmilla slowly pushed her down onto the bed.

“I got the message, sweetheart.”

Laura let out a content sigh and resumed kissing Carmilla with a hungry fervor. Carmilla straddled her waist and pulled away to sit upright. Laura drew her bottom lip between her teeth as Carmilla pulled her own shirt off, revealing her taught stomach and a black lacy bra.

Out of habit, Laura reached forward to hold Carmilla’s hips, but the vampire clicked her tongue and took both of Laura’s wrists in one hand. Their eyes met, and Laura could see a smoldering heat behind the dark brown of Carmilla’s eyes.

In a swift movement that must have been aided by supernatural speed, Laura’s hands were pinned above her head, the tie in a slipknot around them.

“Damnit, there’s nowhere to tie the other end to.” Carmilla growled.

“Guess you’ll just have to hold on.”

Carmilla huffed out a small laugh before pulling on her end of the bind, tightening its hold on Laura. The soft fabric didn’t hurt her, but the pressure and thoughts of what was yet to come were enough to send a fresh wave of heat between her thighs and elicit a gentle moan from her.

“Good girl.” Carmilla whispered.

Laura sucked in a breath and tugged against her restraint. She was pretty sure that Carmilla was using her strength to keep it from budging, and for some god-forsaken reason that turned Laura on even more. In fact, everything Carmilla did seemed to elevate Laura’s situation twofold, and to make matters worse (or better) Carmilla decided to be a tease.

She slowly ran her free hand down Laura’s chest, undoing each button of Laura’s shirt as she went. The pace was excruciating, and Laura’s hips shifted restlessly under Carmilla’s, trying to find some sort of relief of the tension building inside of her.

Once the shirt was unbuttoned, Carmilla shimmied it up Laura’s arms to join the tie at her wrist.

“Will you be good and leave your hands up there while I take care of these?” Carmilla asked as she toyed with the button on Laura’s pants.

If it meant she was closer to release, Laura would do anything. So she agreed.

Carmilla let go of the bind, and Laura felt a slight disappointment at the absence of tension. That was quickly forgotten in the stead of Carmilla’s fingers tracing soft patterns down her stomach and along the waistband of her jeans.

“Please,” Laura whispered, her whole body tensing with the effort to keep her own hands where Carmilla wanted them.

Begging seemed to be the answer, because in a flash, her jeans (and underwear) were on the floor. Carmilla made swift work of her own clothes, and that left Laura the only one with something still on, and that was her bra.

Carmilla reached for the spare end of the tie and clutched it in her hand before moving back over Laura.

“Don’t we need a safeword?” Laura said.

“Hufflepuff.” Carmilla smirked. “Now, I have a wonderful idea for what I want to do with you first.”

Laura was about to ask what, but Carmilla quickly answered her question by shifting to kneel with one knee on either side of Laura’s head. Laura licked her lips and glanced up at Carmilla, who was staring back down at her with hooded eyes.

Without being asked, Laura leaned up, ignoring the slightly uncomfortable pull at her shoulder muscles, and ran a slow lick along Carmilla’s entrance. She prided herself on the other girl’s unstifled moan.

Slowly and methodically, Laura alternated between twirling her tongue around Carmilla’s clit and sucking on it. Carmilla rolled her hips against Laura’s face in response. She repeated Laura’s name, the pitch in her voice getting higher.

Carmilla tugged a little too hard on the necktie, causing Laura to gasp sharply at the sting in her wrists.

“Keep going.” Carmilla grunted, pushing her hips down.

Laura resumed her ministrations, lapping gently at Carmilla’s folds before pulling Carmilla’s clit between her lips.

Carmilla gasped Laura’s name between curses, and Laura could tell by Carmilla’s erratic movements and the increasing tightness of her bind that Carmilla was mere seconds away from climax. Carmilla tangled her free hand in Laura’s hair, pulling on that too as she rutted her hips.

Laura could barely breathe, both her nose and mouth covered by Carmilla’s sex, but that wasn’t enough to stop her. She pressed past the pain in her arms and jaw and flicked her tongue once, twice, done.

With a sharp cry of Laura’s name, Carmilla came undone. Her grips on the tie and Laura’s hair tightened impossibly more, and Laura could feel her blood pound in her fingertips in time with the pulsing of Carmilla’s sex against her mouth.

Once the waves of pleasure subsided, Carmilla rolled over and collapsed beside Laura, her chest heaving and a dreamy smile on her face.

“Lemme see your hands.” She mumbled, and Laura presented her bound wrists to her girlfriend. The way Carmilla undid the knot was so gentle, it was hard to believe that mere seconds ago she had nearly yanked Laura’s hair out in the throes of ecstasy.

Her thumbs rubbed over the red welts around Laura’s wrists before she brought them to her lips and kissed them gently. “Worth it?” She whispered.

“Worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at carmunism.tumblr.com


End file.
